


what is it like, being normal?

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Jewish Character, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Soulmates, erik feels not normal, outsider feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are soulmates. </p><p>OR,</p><p>Erik hadn’t heard, and it was just another way he wasn’t normal. Charles of course, reassured him, but it was no use.</p><p>And he thought that’s maybe why he ran from Charles, for decades. He knew the other man loved, knew he would be there for him. But he hadn’t heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is it like, being normal?

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my soulmate fic, Canvas, chapter 6.

Erik didn’t actually hear the words spoken to him by his soulmate. He felt the bubbles in the water, he felt the body behind him move, but he didn’t hear the words.

 

Charles never acted like it affected them, affected him, but he _had_ heard Erik. He couldn’t know how it felt to be so… different.

 

And it’s not like Erik didn’t know what Charles sounded like when he spoke his name, didn’t know that his mark was his name and the words, “stop! It’s not worth it!” Because he did. He knew.

 

Charles said the words all the time, said them to try to make Erik feel like he had.

 

But Erik hadn’t heard, and it was just another way he wasn’t normal. Charles of course, reassured him, but it was no use.

 

And he thought that’s maybe why he ran from Charles, for decades. He knew the other man loved, knew he would be there for him. But he _hadn’t heard_.

 

It gnawed on his thoughts, and it got to be too much. He ran, and he gave excuses. He saw Charles again and again, but he couldn’t make himself go back, or even call.

 

He wasn’t normal, he hadn’t heard. He wasn’t deaf, so he should’ve heard.

 

And when Charles glared at him, forced himself to work with Erik whenever the students or Raven would force them together, Erik let him.

 

Charles was normal, at least, and anger was what he should feel. Erik never felt angry, he just felt defeated.

 

And feeling defeated… it made him different. And he _hated_ being different.


End file.
